Most chickens produced in developed countries for consumption and egg-laying (at least 10 billion per year) are vaccinated to protect them against Marek's disease. All of the egg-laying chickens and breeder stocks are also vaccinated with Newcastle Disease Virus, Infectious Bursal Disease Virus, Infectious Bronchitis Virus, Fowlpox Virus and Coccidial vaccines. For optimal protection, Marek's vaccination is performed either at or before hatching. One obstacle to the development of efficacious pre-hatching and at-hatching vaccination regimens is that the embryonic and newly hatched avian immune system is not fully developed and cannot mount as effective an immune response to the immunogen as at 2-3 weeks after hatching. Thus, there is a need in the art for agents and compositions that enhance the effectiveness of pre- and post-hatching avian vaccines.
Interleukin-2 and interleukin-15 are related cytokines that stimulate the activity and proliferation of T cells in mammals. Though IL-2 and IL15 both interact with the .beta. and .gamma. chains of the IL-2 receptor, and may share some elements of tertiary structure, the two polypeptides are not homologous and represent distinct gene products.
The genes encoding IL-15 from several different mammalian species share a high degree of homology. For example, human and simian IL-15 share 97% amino acid homology. By contrast, chicken IL-15, which is the subject of the present invention, shares only 25% amino acid identity with mammalian IL-15. Another distinguishing characteristic of chicken IL-15 is that it (and not the mammalian forms) is produced by mitogen-activated spleen cells. Accordingly, the discovery of chicken IL-15 and the finding that it possesses T cell-stimulatory activity provide a novel reagent for vaccine augmentation in avian species. Without wishing to be bound by theory, the bioactivity of mammalian IL-15 in stimulating skeletal muscle development suggests that avian IL-15s are also useful in stimulating growth in avian species.